The Life i Love
by CSINYfan6
Summary: As Jason lies there in a coma for the second time in his life, he hears familiar voices. Some crying, some soft and one person he remembers vividly. Sam McCall.
1. The Life i Love

Chapter One: The Life I Love

Jason's point of view:

I could here people talking to me, but I was unable to answer. Not that I didn't try, I wanted to open my eyes, see everyone and ask them to please stop crying. I wanted to scream that I would be fine.

I know I'm in General Hospital, I know because I hear Patrick coming in and checking on me every morning and night. Every time I hear the awful words, Nothing's changed.

I dose off from time to time, dreaming that I'm back home with Sam and not stuck in this horrible hospital.

_At Home with Sam_? I think to myself. _Come on Jason, get real. You and Sam are just friends, its better that way. That night meant nothing._

At least that's what half of me thinks, while the other half wants to believe that night was special, for me and Sam.

_Flashback:_

_No one's point of view:_

_Jason and Sam sat on his couch, looking on Spenellie's computer trying to identify the new Mob threat._

"_Ah, here we g-" Sam smiled right before all the lights went out. "What happened to the lights?"_

"_Must be the storm, I'll check the fuse box." Jason said getting up off the couch ._

"_You got candles?" Sam asked._

"_Do you think I have candles?" Jason said with a smile Sam couldn't see._

"_So, that's a no." _

_Jason returned a few minutes later. "The whole building lost power, I don't know when it'll be fixed. We can just finish this tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, good idea I need to get home." Sam said putting the labtop down._

_By now Jason was standing across from her in the dark._

"_Sam, your not going home. It's late and there's a storm, you can just crash on the couch." Jason said like it was no big deal._

"_I'll be fin-" Sam said before falling over the coffee table and onto the floor. "Aw, Aw, Aw. Shit." _

"_Sam! Are you okay?" Jason said running over and tripping on the coffee table himself, landing right beside her._

"_This is why you need candles." Sam laughed._

_Jason couldn't help but laugh to. "You okay?"_

"_I'm pretty sure there's going to be a bruise on my shin tomorrow."_

"_Let me see." Jason said._

_Sam sat her leg in Jason's lap and rolled up her jeans._

"_Well, I don't see anything, but that's mainly cause there's no lights." He smiled._

"_Haha, very funny. You okay?" She asked._

"_Fine. A little headache, it's no big deal."_

_Sam moved her legs from Jason's lap and stood up on her knees. She found his head in the dark with her hands, pushing his hair back and planting a kiss on his forehead. _

_Without thinking Jason grabbed her hands into his and pulled her slowly down to eyelevel, kissing her on the lips. Sam put her arms around his neck, as she kissed him back, each time harder and longer._

_In just a couple of short minutes, both their shirts were on the floor and Jason was carrying Sam across the apartment and into his bedroom. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, she kissed him all over, while he made sure not to run into anything._

_Sam whispered "I love you." in Jason's ear before laying her down on the bed. "I've always loved you." Jason responded as her climbed into bed with her._

Jason's point of view:

A knock at the door, makes my memory fade away. I hear it open and a women's voice, a familiar women's voice. It's Sam.

I hear her walk over to my bed and then sit on the right side, lifting my hand, putting it in hers.

"I know, you probably cant hear me." She says almost crying.

_Please don't cry, Sam. I'll be okay._

"Jason, if you can hear me, please, wake up. Come back to me." She says now crying.

_I'm trying, I will. I promise._

"There are so many things, I wish I would have told you."

_Me too. You'll get the chance, please don't give up._

"I no you'll wake up, Jason. You're a fighter."

_So are you, if you had to you could go on without me, your stronger than you think._

"I cant live without, Jason. I've tried that and it doesn't work, we always find our way back to each other, but we cant do that if your not here."

_I'll be there._

"Jason?"

_Yeah?_

"I have to tell you something."

I can feel tears from her eyes fall on my hand.

_Tell me anything, Sam. _

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter guys but, I just thought I would bring you up to speed with this story.**

**1. Nothing has changed with the Jake/Jason story line. Lucky is still Jake's father figure and Jason knows it for the best, but things might change when Jason wakes up and finds out he's going to be a father again. **

**2. The Whole Lila thing didn't happen…at least not in this story. **

**3. I will explain why and how Jason got in a coma in a flashback in one of the chapters to come.**

**4. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far and I promise chapter two is coming soon. Hopefully before the weekends over.**

**Thanks so much,**

**CSI:NYfan6**


	3. Whatever it Takes

Chapter Two: Whatever It Takes

Sam's point of view:

Two months had come and gone, but nothing had changed. My daily routine become spending every free moment I had at the hospital with Jason, talking to him, stretching his muscles by exercising his arms and legs and shaving the stubbly that grows on his chin.

I walk into his room and see him laying there just the same as yesterday. Then I think those awful words in my head. _Nothing's changed._

"Morning." I say kissing him on the head.

Nothing happens.

Its only a few seconds later that I hear a knock at the door, I turn around to see Monica outside the door. I motion my hand telling her to come in.

"Good Morning, Sam." She smiles.

I cant really make myself smile so I just sigh "Morning."

"Are you feeling alright?" She asks walking over on the other side of Jason's bed and touching his hand.

"Better today." I say taking off my jacket and exposing my three month pregnant stomach.

I hold back tears, thinking how Jason's not here to experience it with me.

"He'll wake up." Monica says seeing the sadness in my eyes.

I wipe a tear away "Yeah, I hope so."

Jason's point of view:

I hear Monica leave the room and a few minutes later I feel Sam touch my hand.

I recognize what she's doing, its the same everyday.

Usually she exercises me quietly, but today I hear her voice.

"I remember this scar." She says holding my right index finger. "You were trying to cook and you cut yourself."

I can hear the smile in her voice. "Three stitches."

"And this one." She said picking up my elbow. "You got from knocking someone's gun away. I forget who."

"_Some Russian." _

"I think it might have been a Russian." She says exercising my whole arm and the pulling my covers back exposing my legs.

She lifts my right leg and bends it back and forth. "This is one of the many bullet wounds, you've gotten over the years. From Jerry Jacks, I believe."

"_Yep, that one's from Jerry."_

Sam Moves to the other side of my bed picking up my other leg and doing the same as she did with the other. "No, scars here. I'm impressed."

"_Well, You know, I try." _

She pulls the blankets back over my legs, before lifting my gown and exposing my chest. She runs her hand over my left side. "You got shot here by the feds, you were protecting me from Sonny. He wanted to kill me because he thought I had something to do with Kristina's kidnapping. You always believed and defended me."

"_I Always will."_

Sam pulls my hospital gown back over my chest and lifts my other arm. Moving it back and forth, I can hear her sniffing back tears.

"_Please don't cry."_

I feel her sit my arm down and run her hand through my hair, then over my cheek.

"_I'm sorry Sam. You don't deserve to go through this."_

For a few minutes I cant place where Sam is, I didn't here the door open or shut, so I know she's still in the room with me.

Then I feel her lay with me on the bed, her head resting on my chest. Little tears dropping on my gown.

I feel something I never felt before. Sam's stomach pressing against me, a baby, our baby and now I know what I have to do. I have to find my way back to Sam, whatever it takes.


	4. All My Muscles and All My Strength

Chapter Three: All my muscles and All my strength.

I lost track of how long I've been lying in the hospital bed. Occasionally someone would ask Sam or Carly while they were in the room, but other than that I don't have any idea.

I know its been a while though, I can tell when people visit me, they way they talk and sound. Everyone seems to have given up hope, everyone, but Sam. She is always positive when Patrick mutters "Nothings changed."

"It will, don't worry." I heard her say once.

This morning I heard Sam come in and felt her kiss me on the head, as she does almost every morning. Today, however, she's not alone. I hear Carly's voice talking to her, I hear her comfort Sam and then feel her touch my cheek.

Then I here a loud knock at the door. I don't hear Sam say "Come in." But the person simply opens it anyway.

"Sam, were going to have to come to the realization that Jason may not wake up." I recognize Mack's voice. "We need to hear what happened, what ever you know, we need to know."

I don't hear Sam, just Carly. "Maybe this isn't the best time."

"We've waited almost six months." Mack says.

Ah, there it is _Six months._

"He called me about eight thirty, seeing if I wanted to come over." I hear Sam say sniffing back tears.

I replay that night in my head as she tells Mack.

Sam's point of view:

I choke back my tears as I try to tell Mack what happened. The room's getting more crowded with every word I speak. Lucky, Mack, Diane, Carly and Sonny are all in the room now.

"He…He said we could order in and watch a movie." I explained. "So, I of coarse said sure…why not, but he said that he had to run over to Sonny's really quick and that I could just wait at the apartment."

"Anything else?" Lucky asks.

_Give me a minute here, for God's sake. _I think to myself.

"We talked for a few more minutes…I…guess enough time for him to get to his car, because I could hear him hit the unlock button with his key. It makes, like this loud beeping sound, but anyways…he hit's the button and a few seconds later I hear an explosion." I say with tears rolling down my face.

"Is that all?" Mack asks me.

"I scream his name in the phone a couple of times before jumping in my car and calling 911 and when I got to him, he was already in here." I wipe away a tear.

"Thanks Sam." Mack says. "Sonny were going to have to ask you a few questions."

Sonny nods

Jason's point of view:

I remember everything now, the explosion the phone call to Sam and the evening I had planned for us. Chinese food, some pool and maybe a movie.

I hear everyone talking around me. I can hear Mack asking Sonny questions and Patrick checking my progress.

A few minutes later I hear "Nothings changed."

"No!" I say to myself. "No! I'm sick of this, not being able to see everybody, only hearing Sam's voice. This is crap." I yell inside.

I feel myself using all my strength and all my muscles to fight my way back to them. Every ounce of energy I have left I use to bring my self back and open my eyes.

Nobody notices when I flicker my eyelids, the first person I see is Lucky. That's not who I wanted to be the first person I saw.

I see Patrick next and after a few seconds he looks at me, seeing my eyes squinting open.

"Jason?" I hear him say pulling off his stethoscope a listening to my heart.

"Jason? Can you hear me?" He asks making everyone in the room focus on me, I see Carly crying, Diane and Sonny smiling, Lucky and Mack both looked shocked that I'm awake, but I still cant find her, where's Sam?

I whisper softly my first words in a long time "Where's Sam?"

I watch Patrick step back and then I see her. She smiles as tears roll down her cheek, she puts her hands on my cheeks and then kisses me on the forehead.

"Damn it, Jason. You scared me to death." She smiled through the tears that just keep going out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Why don't we give them some time." I hear Carly say before she practically pushes everyone out the door.

When their gone I look up at Sam, she looks the same. She looks like the Sam that I remember. My Sam.

I smile when I see her stomach pocking out from under her sweater. "I Love you."

I watch her face light up with a smile as more tears fall. "I Love you too, Jason."

I can sense everyone watching us through the door window, but I don't really care. Moving my arm slowly I place my hand on Sam's stomach, our baby that's inside her.

She puts her hand on top of mine, before leaning down and kissing me, this time on the lips. I place my hand on her face rubbing my thumb on her cheek. I slid over in my bed to make room for her to lay with me.

Sam doesn't hesitate, in a matter of seconds she's laying with me, her head on my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around her. "I've missed this." I say.

"I've missed you." She says.

I smile and kiss her on the top of the head. "I think were going to need a bigger place."

I feel her smile and kiss my chest.

Its so good to be home.


	5. Deal?

**Chapter Five: Deal?**

**I watched Sam walk through the door with a smile across her face and a couple bags in her hand.**

"**Good Morning, I brought you some clothes…sweat pants, some t-shirts, socks…and house shoes!" She smiled pulling the shoes from one of the bags.**

"**I'm not wearing those." I protested.**

"**Hey, I got them from your place." She smiled stubbornly.**

"**Yeah…because their Spenellies." I smiled.**

"**Well, he must have forgotten them." Sam said sitting beside my bed pulling things from the bags.**

"**Forgot them? Where'd he go? Is he in trouble…God almighty." I said trying to get out of bed.**

"**Whoa, whoa!" Sam said standing up and making me lay back down. "Your not going anywhere."**

"**If he's in trouble, than I have to go help him." I say.**

"**He's not in trouble, he just moved out." Sam said casually.**

"**Moved out, what do you mean moved out?" I was starting to realize that I had missed a whole lot more than Sam being pregnant while I was in my coma.**

"**He moved out." Sam said.**

"**Okay…start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."**

**Sam tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "He moved in with Maxie, after they got engaged.**

**The expression on my face must have been funny because Sam laughed a little. "I thought Lulu, lived with Maxie." **

**This is the most confused I've been in awhile.**

"**Lulu and Johnny…I guess have something going again. I don't know any details."**

"**So where have you been staying?" I ask curiously.**

"**My place, your place, the hospital. Take your pick." She said.**

"**My place? Really?" I smile.**

"**Well, yeah Jason. With Spenellie not living there anymore… who would have watered your plants? I couldn't just let them die." **

"**I don't have plants." I smiled again.**

"**You do now." She said with a smile across her face.**

"**I'm glad." **

"**About?" She asks.**

"**You staying at my place."**

"**It makes me feel safe, I always sleep better there." Sam admits.**

"**It should sell quickly." I say casually.**

"**We're not selling it Jason." She tells me with a smile. "That's been you place for forever, there are to many memories."**

"**We can make new memories." I say taking her hand.**

**She looks up at me and smiles. "Where are we going to live then? A nice neighborhood, like Patrick and Robin or Lucky and Elizabeth…come on Jason, that's not us."**

**I smile thinking about it for a minute, she's right. "Okay, how about we compromise?"**

"**I'm listening."**

"**We can stay in the apartment while we build a house. That way we can get exactly what we want and the privacy and security we need." I say, not telling her how long I've thought about this for. **

"**Deal." She says with a smile across her face.**

"**Okay." I say grabbing a pen and notebook from the table beside be. "Lets make a list. Things we want in the house."**

"**You need to rest." She says softly.**

"**I'm going crazy in here, come on…distract me for awhile." I say writing "Morgan house" on the top line of the paper.**

"**A big kitchen." She smiles.**

"**And family room." I say writing them both down.**

"**Bedrooms?" She asks.**

"**Four or five." I say. "We can always use one for a playroom or something."**

**I see the smile on her face from the corner of my eye.**

"**Two offices."**

"**A swimming pool and big backyard."**

"**Dining room, for holidays and special occasions."**

"**five or six bathrooms."**

"**And a big master sweet." I say writing it on the list**

"**So where are we going to put this beautiful house?" Sam asks me.**

"**I have some land, close to Sonny. He gave it to me a few years ago, incase I ever wanted to leave my bachelor pad." I smile.**

"**That was a good idea." She smiles.**

"**Yeah…it was."**

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter, because of the conversation between Jason and Sam about where she was staying. I thought it was really cute and sweet. I'll be back soon, with another chapter. Thanks for Reading and please review.**


	6. Finally going home

Chapter Six: Finally going Home

I held on tight with one of my hands to the rail, nailed to the wall and Sam's hand with the other.

"You getting tired?" She looked at me.

I shook my head "I'm fine."

I see her smile out of the corner of my eye.

I can hardly believe its been three weeks since I woke up for my coma. I'm still a little weak, but Patrick came in and told me and Sam yesterday that I could go home Friday.

Getting back into my hospital room, I layed down on the bed while Sam straightened up.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I know." She yawned.

"You should go home, get some rest."

"No, I want to stay here with you." She argued walking over to my bed and fixing the blanket on top of me.

I took her hand and kissed it. "You can come back tomorrow after your rested. I'll be fine"

"Its not good for the baby." I added.

"Okay, Okay." Sam said. "But I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Good." I kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Jason." I heard her say in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled watching her walk out the door.

I flip through the TV, looking for something to fill my boredness. Finally I give up and turn it off, I close my eyes and try to take a nap.

About five minutes I hear my door open and I'm hoping to God that its Sam, but I open my eyes to find Elizabeth.

"I just need to check on you." She said kind of quiet.

"Sure." I said laying my head back on my pillow.

I watch her check all the monitors and give a satisfying nod and then she checks my blood pressure.

"So…How's Jake." I ask ackwardly.

"Good, He's good." She smiles.

"Oh, that's, um good." I say "So, I guess you've heard about Sam and me."

She nods. "Yeah, I saw more than I heard."

I smile and scratch my ear with my free hand. "Yeah, were happy."

She just gives me a little smile.

I get up the nerve to say something that I know will upset Elizabeth, and Lucky.

"I want visitation with Jake."

Elizabeth's silent for a moment.

"No." She says flat out.

"I'll go to court Elizabeth, he's my son. I have rights." I sigh.

"You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't put Jake through that, or me, or even Lucky for that matter." She says and I think I almost see tears when I look at her.

I don't want to hurt anyone, but I have to do what I have to do.

"Sam and I were talking, and we think Jake should know his brother or sister."

"Well, that's not for you and Sam to decided. You cant just wake up one day and decide you want to be Jakes father, that's not how it works!"

"The only reason I'm not his father is because you wouldn't let me!" I yell getting madder and madder with every word.

"Its for his own good Jason, you know that."

"He's my son Elizabeth and after Sam has the baby and we get settled, if I have to go to court I will." I say as she walks towards the door.

"Lucky is Jake's father. Not you." She says walking out the door.

I'm so mad I want to hit something or scream at the top of my lungs. I could feel my blood pressure getting higher and higher every second.

I took a few deep breathes, knowing that if I didn't calm down Patrick wouldn't let me go home on Friday and that's something I want more than anything.

I close my eyes and try to take a long over due nap. I feel myself getting sleepier and sleepier until I fall asleep.

Friday came before I knew it, and it was the day I got to get out of this damn hospital and go home.

"Jason, you still have to take it easy for a couple of days." Patrick said signing off on my release.

"He will…I'll make sure of it." Sam says packing my things into a black duffle bag.

I nod, telling Patrick that I will take it easy.

"Okay then, your free to go." He smiles "We'll see you back in a week for a follow up."

"Thanks." I say.

Patrick walks out of the room after I sign on the dotted line, for my release.

"You ready?" Sam asks holding the black duffle bag.

"Yeah." I say walking over to her and taking her hand.

She looks up at me with a smile and I cant resist, so I tilt my head and give her a kiss on the lips.

Wrapping my arms around her, she drops the bag on the floor. Sam fingers are running through my hair and along the back of my neck, my hands inching up her back, holding her tight but gentle.

We pull away to take breath, and I push a strand of hair away from Sam's face.

She smiles at me "At this rate, were never going to get home."

I smile before leaning in and kissing her again.


	7. Our Thing

Chapter Seven: Our Thing

Sam's point of view:

It's amazing how time flies by when things are going good. It's been almost two months since Jason came out of his coma and I cant remember how I survived those six months without him around.

"We don't have to go to this, you know." He tells me buttoning his black dress shirt.

"Yes, we do." I smile. "Can you zip me up?"

Jason gives me a smile and then gently zips my dress up. I thank him and them look at myself in the mirror.

I'm glad I opted for the strapless back dress, it makes me look thinner than I really am. I look pretty good for eight months, though. My hands and feet aren't swollen, my face isn't fat and I've only gained about twenty pounds. My hair is fixed in loose curls and I slid into some black pumps.

"You ready?" I smile looking at him in his grey dress pants and black dress shirt.

He refused to wear the full suit and tie, so finally I gave up and let him wear only the pants and shirt.

"Yeah." He smiled looking up from tying his shoe. "You?"

"Uh-huh." I say grabbing my clutch and then taking Jason's hand.

Getting to the Metro Court, what looks like, a hundred cars there already.

We walk into the elevator holding hands. Jason pushes the button for the top floor.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"You'll see." Is all he says.

I smile a little and then step of the elevator when it opens.

Jason leads me up a few stairs and opens a door, allowing fresh air hit my face.

Walking out on the roof top of the Metro Court I see a million rose petals covering it and candles everywhere.

How'd I not guess, a rooftop. This is our thing.

I turn to Jason with tears in my eyes and when I do, I find him down on one knee.

He takes my hand again. "Sam, I love you and I always have. We've both made some mistakes and we've both hurt each other, but I promise to never, ever hurt you again."

I'm chocking back tears listening to him.

"You waited six months for me to wake up from my coma. You never gave up on me. I promise to protect you and our baby for as long as I live. I never want to loose you Sam, you're my best friend." He said with tears in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I cry, not hesitating a bit. "Yes!"

A smile appears on his face as he stands up and slides my engagement ring on my finger.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear before kissing me.

"I love you too." I say when we finally break apart.

We walk into the Metro Court ball room almost thirty minutes late, but I'm so happy right now I could care less. I feel like I'm in a dream, engaged and pregnant, this cant be real.

The rooms filled with tons of people, all supporters of the Michael Corinthos foundation. It seems as though everyone in Port Charles was there, dancing, drinking and mingling though the crowd.

We move through the crowd and over to an empty table. I look around the room scouting out people to say hi to, and people to avoid. I see Carly and Jax first, talking to the QuarterMaine's, we should definitely speak to them. Spenellie and Maxie are sitting at a table close to us and Robin and Patrick are on the dance floor. I spot Lucky and Elizabeth on the dance floor also, we should absolutely avoid them at all costs.

"You wanna dance?" Jason turns and asks me.

"I thought you didn't dance." I smile.

"Tonight I do." He says giving me a little smile before leading me onto the dance floor.

The very people I just told myself to stay far away from, are right in the direction were headed.

Getting to the floor, Jason puts his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his body, my hands resting on his back and my head laying on his chest. I smile when I feel him kiss me on the top of the head.

I can feel people looking at us, but I keep my eyes closed, tuning everyone but Jason and me out. I remember my engagement ring on my finger and smile again.

When the song ends we don't move at first, just stand there holding each other, like were making up for lost time.

Jason moves his hands from my waist to my face, where he brushes a piece of hair out of my face. I look up at him with a little smile right before our lips connect.

We finally pull apart from our, what seems like ten minute, kiss. If people weren't staring, they definitely are now. He takes my hand and leads me back through the crowd, but on our way back to the table were stopped by Lucky and Elizabeth.

_Shit_ I think to myself.

"We need to talk Jason." Lucky says. I shoot Elizabeth a "How dare you" look.

"Not tonight, not now, Lucky." Jason says calmly.

"We can do this hear or we can talk outside, but either way it's happening right now." Lucky's eyes move from Jason to me and then to my ring.

Jason turns to me. "I'll meet you back at the table."

I nod "Okay."

I'm not all that thrilled with the idea, but I cant just think about me. I have to do what's best for the baby and that means no brawl with sluts and their husbands.

Before I can get to my table, I run into Maxie. While she's talking to me about some of her problems, I'm tuning her out and keeping my eyes on Jason.

I cant make out what their saying, but I know it's not good. I see Lucky throw up his hands a couple of times and Jason rub his forehead, which means he's getting pissed.

I watch them exchange a few more words and then I see Jason turn to leave.

I hear Lucky yell his name and when Jason turns around Lucky punches him as hard as he can.

It feels like slow motion, I watch Jason fall to the ground, hitting his head on the floor.

I hear people gasping and hurrying to get out of the way. My mind is racing as I run over to where Jason is laying on the ground.

"Jason!" I yell binding down to him. His lip is bleeding and a bruise is already starting to appear.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lucky? He just got out of a coma!" I scream "Your suppose to be a cop for God's sake!"

Lucky's silent.

"Lucky was defending himself." Elizabeth speaks up.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." I spat "You're the reason for all this!"

I turn my attention back to Jason when I feel him lift his head.

"Jason, are you okay?" I ask him when he tries to get up.

"I'm fine." He tells me standing up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You two need to leave, Now!" Carly says emerging from the crowd and giving Lucky and Elizabeth a harsh look.

"It's okay." Jason says putting his hand up, stopping Sonny from throwing them out and taking a couple steps towards Lucky.

I brace myself, because I know what's about to happen. Jason clinches his fist and connects it with Lucky's face, knocking him straight to the ground and possibly unconscious.

"Were leaving." He says taking my hand and leading me out the same way we came in. With everyone staring.

**A/N: This chapter is long overdue, but since school started back, I've had limited time to write. I made this one a little longer than all the rest, but it was definitely worth it. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to make post the next chapter by Friday.**


	8. A Good Day

Chapter Eight: A good day

Jason's POV:

I wince a little, when I feel the cold icepack touch my skin.

"Sorry." Sam says wincing too.

I give her a half smile. "I should've walked away."

"You tried." She says lifting my head up with her hand. "This is not you fault."

"Thanks." I take the icepack from her hand and sit it down on the coffee table. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shakes her head slowly. "It's fine. Your fine. Let's not talk about it." Sam says and then turns to walk away.

"Sam-" I say catching her hand and feeling her engagement ring.

She turns to me and I see tears in her eyes.

"Sam." I say more soft. I pull her into a hug.

"I'm…sorry…" She cries. "Its…just…my…hormones."

"You don't have to apologize." I say rubbing her back.

She pulls away and looks at me with her tear stained eyes. "If something happened to you…I wouldn't survive, Jason."

I pull her into another hug. "Nothing's going to happen…I promise."

____________________________________________________________

I hate waiting rooms. The chairs, the magazines, and the quiet people who are afraid to talk, and who stare at you when you don't whisper.

But I'm making an exception. For Sam. Who am I kidding, though? With kids you have to visit a waiting room, like twice a week. Check-ups, broken arms, and for things they jam up their nose.

I snap out of my thoughts when a nurse opens up the door. "Sam McCall?"

Sam's hand tightens around mine, as she stands up, pulling me with her.

"Ms. McCall you can follow me." She smiles at Sam and then turns to me. "You must be the father."

Whoa, Father, I'm going to have to get used to that.

I shake my head and follow behind the nurse and Sam, my fingers still intertwined with hers.

"The doctor will be right with you." She says opening the door to a room.

"Thank you." Sam says before the nurse shuts the door behind her.

My hand breaks loose from Sam's when I sit down in the chair beside the ultrasound chair.

Looking to my left, I see ten different books and magazines in the chair beside me. I pick one up the says "10,000 baby names."

"Good God." I say opening it and looking at all the pages. "Have you thought of any names?" I ask looking up at Sam.

She shakes her head, no. "You?"

I shake my head and then flip to a random page. "Andrew?"

"No, I want something unique. Something different."

"Chathan?" I ask looking up at her.

"No, that's a little to different." She smiles. "What's with all the boy names, it could be a girl."

I give her a smile, knowing that she's hoping for a girl.

"Ella?" I say flipping to the girl part of the book.

"I like Ella." She says.

"Jamie?" I ask.

"For a boy or girl?"

"Either." I shrug my shoulders.

Our name game is interrupted by Dr. Lee walking into the room.

"Good Morning." She smiles walking over to Sam. "Lay back for me."

Sam does what Dr. Lee says and leans back on the chair. I remain sitting in the chair, watching Sam as the doctor lifts up her shirt exposing her tan stomach.

"So, do you guys want to know the sex?" She asks looking at Sam and then me.

Sam looks at me also.

"It's up to you." I say.

She smiles "Yes, we do."

Dr. Lee nods and squirts some clear gel on Sam's stomach.

Sam motions with her fingers for me to hold her hand. I do without a second thought.

I focus on the black and whites screen, as Dr. Lee points to the baby's arms and legs.

"Congratulations guys, It's a girl."

____________________________________________________________________

"Everything looks good and we'll see you in two weeks." Dr. Lee says as we walk out the door of the exam room.

"Thank you." Sam says, holding my hand as we walk down the hall.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah, you want to go to Kelly's?"

I nod. "Sure."

We walk into the lobby and my feet stop when I see what's in front of me.

I listen to the doctors as they rush the gurney past me. "White Male, approximately eighty years old. Went into Cardiac arrest and was found by his daughter in law."

I watch as they rush Edward away, Monica following behind.

I feel a deep pain in my stomach. I look down at Sam, who's looking at me.

"Come on." She says with a half smile. "Let's go see what happened."


	9. The importance of Family

Chapter Nine: The importance of Family

Jason's POV:

"How serious is it?" I ask Monica when Sam and I finally catch up with them.

"They don't know yet."

I sigh as I look through the window at him laying in the hospital bed, the only blood relative, besides Michael that I have left.

I look down at my feet and then at Sam "I'll be right back." I say letting go of her hand and walking into Edward's room.

"I was wondering when one of you were going to come in here, instead of whispering outside." He grumbles.

I let myself smile a little.

_This is weird _I think to myself. _Very awkward._

"Jason." He says looking at me. "Have a seat."

I stand there for a moment, before I sit in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm sorry."

I look at him, not knowing what to say because _I'm sorry_ is the one thing I didn't expect to hear from him.

"For what?" I ask, wanting to know why he's sorry.

He lets out a breath. "Everything. For not being the grandfather I could and wished I'd been to you."

I stay silent.

"When you joined the mob, I shouldn't have judged you like I did. If your Grandmother were still alive, that's not what she would have wanted."

I smile a little, thinking about my Grandmother, Lila. Always so kind and loving.

"She was the best." I say quietly to myself.

"Yes, she was." Edward sighs.

"I see you and Sam are back together."

I nod.

"Congradulations." He says "About the baby too."

"Thanks."

"She's the first great granddaughter, you know." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, I thought about that."

We were both quiet for a minute, not knowing what to say, I guess.

"I wont keep her from you." I finally spoke. "If you want to be in her life, you can, it's up to you."

"I would like that very much."

I nodded.

"How'd you know it was a girl?" I ask.

"Good news travels fast around this hospital."

"Oh." I say getting up. "I better go."

"Jason, hold on a minute."

I turn around and look at him.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made with your Grandmother. Love your wife and children as much as possible."

"I will."

"You'll be fine then." He smiles at me.

I smile back. "Thanks…and I'm sorry too."

"I'm proud of you, Jason."

I nod with a half smile. "That means a lot." I say and then walk out the door.

Back in the hallway I find Sam and Monica right where they were when I left.

Sam has one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach, smiling while her and Monica talk.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." she smiles.

"Um…call me if there's any change or you guys need anything." I tell Monica.

"I will, thank you Jason."

I nod and then take Sam's hand as we walk towards the elevator.

______________________________________________________________________

I hear Sam yawn while I'm unlocking the door.

"Sleepy?" I smile opening the door.

She nods.

"You want to take a nap?"

"Yeah, wanna join us?" She smiles touching her stomach.

"Sure." I say walking upstairs with her.

I pull Sam close, my arms wrapped around her tight, her head laying on my chest and her body right next to me.

"I love you." She says kissing my chest.

"I love you to Sam."

"And I love you too, little girl." I say putting my hand on Sam's stomach and then falling asleep…with both my girls in my arms.


	10. Author Note Again

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I have been M.I.A these past two weeks...**

**My computer has just gotten back to me, it's been in the shop for **

**what feels like two years instead of two weeks. I will try update all my **

**current stories this week, but I make no promises because, the people who fixed**

**my computer deleted all my saved stories in my documents...so I'm a little frazzled.**

**I'll update soon...so sorry for the wait...thanks for being so patient.**

**Hannah.**


	11. Family, Friends and a baby shower

Chapter Eleven: Family, Friends, and a Baby Shower.

Sam's point of view:

I hurried as I sliped on my new long light pink sundress, I stepped into my black filp flops and suddenly remembered I had forgotten to

paint my toenails. Luckily though, my dress covered my feet, I moved faster hearing Jason talking to Carly on the phone.

"We're on our way Carly." He told her.

"Sam, you ready?"

"Yeah." I said appearing at the livingroom.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I say taking his hand as we walk out the door and over to Carly's for dinner.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we pull into the driveway, I see a ton of cars, some that I recognize.

I look over at Jason, while we walk to the door. "Who's all coming to dinner?"

"Looks like all of Port Charles." He says with a smile, making me giggle.

Jason knocks on the door and after a minute or so we hear Carly from inside. "Come in!"

We walk through the door. "Carly?" Jason says.

"In here."

We turn the cornor and both jump when we hear everyone yell "Surprise!"

I look around at all the familiar faces, Carly, Alexis, Kristina, Robin, Maxie, Olivia, Lulu and Diane are all standing in the living room smiling.

"What's going on?" Jason finally asks.

"Duh, a baby shower." Maxie answers.

"Sonny's waiting for you at his house, Jase." Carly said. "I didnt think you'd want to stay."

"Yeah, your right." Jason smiled and then kissed me on the head. "Have fun, I'll be back to get you later."

"That's ok, Jason. I can bring her home." Alexis suggested.

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you at home then." He said before giving me one more kiss and then dissappearing out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Sam, have you and Jason picked out any baby names?" Carly asked.

"She said baby!" Maxie yelled and then snatched the clothes pin off Carly's shirt.

"Damn it." Carly cursed.

I laughed. "We have a couple ideas."

"Let's here them." Maxie demanded.

"Nope, sorry, Jason would kill me. Were not telling anyone until she's born."

"That's no fun." Alexis chimed in.

"I think its sweet, they want it to be personal." Kristina smiled.

"Thank you, crissy."

"Can we at least have the middle name?" Robin begged.

I sighed. "Okay, Okay."

They all waited with anticipation.

I smiled. "Emily."

"I love it." Maxie cried.

"Me too." Lulu said.

"Thanks, it was a no brainer and it's a beautiful name." I said.

"How about we open presents now." Carly smiled.

"Mine first!" Maxie said.

I ripped through the the pink wrapping paper and opened the white box to find two dresses. One was pink and red, with owls on it

and the other was covered in blue and green flowers.

"Thank you, Maxie. They're beautiful."

"Maybe you'll let her wear the cute stuff her aunt Maxie gets her, unlike some people." Maxie turned to Robin.

"Unless you want the clothes that you bought Emma covered in spit up or drool, then I suggest you dont say anything." Robin smiled.

Maxie made a grossed out face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After driving me home and helping bring all the presents up to the apartment Alexis had finally left. I was sitting in the light pink rocking chair me

and Jason bought and put in the nursrey.

I heard a small knock and then looked, seeing Jason standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He said walking over and kissing me on the lips. "You have fun?"

"Yeah." I yawned.

"It's late." He said looking at the princess clock that we sat on the white dresser.

"Yeah, you ready for bed?"

He nodded and then helped me up from the chair.

I laid my head on his chest. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Sam."

He kissed my head full of dark hair. "And I always will."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I added a chapter, everything has been crazy and my **

**computer problem just added to the mess. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this **

**one was. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW and if you'd like to see what the dresses that **

**Maxie got Sam look like, just let me know in your review and i'll send you the pictures. Again thanks so **

**much for reading:) **


	12. The precious one

Chapter Twelve: The precious one

Jason's POV:

I roll to my side feeling something hit me on the arm. My eyes blink open and I see that the clock says six thirty. I rub my eyes and sit up seeing Sam clinching the dresser.

"Sam?"

"We...have...to...go." She breaths.

"Go where, it's six thirty in the morning."

"Hospital...baby."

I jump out of bed and put on the clothes that I had laid out the night before, just in case this happened.

I walked over to Sam and took her hand.

"Breath, Sam."

When her contraction was over, I helped her into the car and drove as fast and as quickly as I could to the hospital.

* * *

"Carly, hey it's Jason. We're at the hospital." I tell her.

"I'm on my way." She says and then hangs up before I can say "Bye."

Carly is the last person on my list of people to call, I already called Alexis, Sonny, Spennelli, and Maxie.

I walk back into the room and scoop up Sam's hand into mine, when I see her holding onto the sheets with a pained look on her face.

"Did you call everyone?" She asks when the contraction is over.

"Yeah. There on there way." I say.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want any drugs?" I ask.

"I'm sure." She says being stubborn.

"Okay."

* * *

I turn my attention to the door, when Dr. Lee walks in. "Okay Sam, lets check your progress."

I fold my arms across my chest while I wait for an update.

"It shouldn't be long now." She tells us. "I'm going to go wash up and when I get back it should be time to push."

Sam nods "Okay." before Dr. Lee walks out of the room.

"We still don't have a name." She smiles.

"Yeah, I know. Any new ideas?"

She shakes her head no.

"It'll come to us." I say reassuring her.

* * *

"Okay Sam, on the next contraction I need you to push."

I hold onto her as she tucks her chin to her chest and pushes.

"That's good Sam." Dr. Lee says as Sam exhales exhaustion.

"Your doing great." I say planting a kiss on her forehead.

A few minutes later, Dr. Lee smiles. "One more push Sam."

She grips my hand tighter as she pushes as hard as she can, making her olive face turn red.

I look away from Sam, hearing a small cry. There she is.

I smile seeing her dark hair, like Sam's.

Turning back to Sam I see tears running down her cheeks. I kiss her on the lips, fighting back tears of my own.

Dr. Lee hands the baby to Sam after she wraps her in a pink blanket. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sam and I say in unison, not taking our eyes off the baby.

Everyone clears out of the room and we're all alone. Just the three of us.

"Your so beautiful." Sam says running her finger over the babies dark hair.

"Yes, she is." I smile.

"You want to hold her dad?" Sam smiles up at me.

"Yeah." I say as she passes me the baby.

"Hi, baby girl." I smile looking at her.

"I have the perfect name." Sam says.

"Okay, let's hear it mom."

"Austin."

"Austin Emily Morgan." I say looking at Sam. "Perfect."

Sam smiles. "Happy Birthday Austin."

* * *

I watch Sam sleep while I hold Austin in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey, I'm your dad." I smile. "And I'll probably be over protective and never let you have a boyfriend, but I'll always protect you, no matter what happens. I promise."

I watch her eyelashes flutter over big blue eyes.

"You have so many people that love you." I say. "Your uncle Sonny, Your aunt Carly, Alexis, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Molly, not to mention the Quartermaine's."

"Your probably going to hear lots of bad stuff about me and what I do, but you need to know that no matter what I do, it wont change the way I feel about you or your mom."

I look over at Sam sleeping. "Lets let mommy rest."

* * *

I look through the waiting room window and see Sonny, Carly, Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan, Maxie and Spennelli all waiting for some news.

I laugh a little, since Austin was born almost two hours ago and I forgot to come on tell everyone.

I walk through the door and hear Carly gasp. "Oh my God! She's so beautiful."

I smile. She's a tiny mixture of Sam and I.

"What's her name?" Michael asks.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Austin Emily Morgan."

I hear everyone coo, but I'm still looking at Austin.

"Austin, this is your family." I smile.

**A/N: (Name Game.) I kept changing the name of Jasam's baby. First it was Ava, then Amelia, and I also thought about River, but I finally came to Austin. I thought Austin was a great name, I didn't want a name that was to girly for a mobster and his PI wife, so I think Austin is a good comprimise between girly and tomboy. Of coarse I used Emily as the middle name, just as they would on the show. I hope you guys liked this chapter and my computer is finally all the way fixed so updates will be coming sooner. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter Thirteen: Daddy's Girl**

Sam's POV:

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Go "work." I say with a smile and a wink.

"Funny." He smiled. "Call me, I can come home if you need me."

"I will, but were going to be pretty busy today. Austin has to get her shots at twelve." I tell him taking a sip of my coffee. It's the only thing keeping me awake right now.

"I can come. I'll call Sonny I'm sure he wont mind."

I open the front door. "Jason. Don't worry. Nothing will happen."

He walks over and kisses me. "I have Max and Milo on the look out, so if any thing happens they should be right there."

I smile. "Okay. Have a good day."

He kisses me one more time before walking out the door. I walk over to the couch and sink into it, hoping for another hour of quiet.

The baby monitor practically jumps off the coffee table, Austin is screaming so loud.

I guess I'm not getting that hour.

* * *

"Let's get you dressed, baby girl." I say sitting Austin down on the changing table.

I slip her into the light pink dress, that has "Daddy's Girl." monogrammed in red and matching leggings.

I kiss her little feet as I wrestle them into little socks. I run my finger over her silky dark hair and then wrap her in a black fuzzy blanket.

Picking her up and into my arms, I sit her in her swing while I quickly get dressed and throw on a little make-up.

"You ready Austin?" I ask turning and see her asleep in her swing.

* * *

I walk off the elevator at General Hospital, pushing Austin in her stroller. I smile seeing her look around at her new surroundings.

I sign in and then take a seat in the waiting area.

"Sam?" I look up and see Michael.

"Hey, Michael." I smile.

"Is everything okay with Austin?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, just time for her shots."

He winces. "Poor kid. I hate shots. Where's Jason?"

"Working." I say.

"Ah, the business. It waits for no one." He smiles looking down at Austin, who's looking up at him.

"You wanna hold her?" I ask.

"Yeah, of coarse."

I smile picking up Austin from her stroller and handing her to Michael.

"Wow, she's really tiny." He laughs.

I laugh watching her look up at him and smile.

"I'm your cousin Michael." He smiles down at her.

* * *

Waiting for the doctor to come in, I go ahead and unwrap Austin from her blanket, resting her in my arms.

_Knock, Knock._

I look up and see Elizabeth walk into the room with a trey and Austin's shots on it.

_You've got to be kidding me. _I think to myself.

"Good morning." She says barley making eye contact.

"Morning." I say, less enthusiastic.

She looks up at me and then looks at Austin. I grip her tighter in my arms, bringing out my new side. Protective mother.

"Dr. Hunt had an emergency surgery, so I'll be giving Austin her shots." Elizabeth said, fixing one of the needles.

I nod and then look down at Austin.

I hear another knock, and prey that it's another nurse that's going to take Elizabeth's place.

To my surprise, Jason walks through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I smile. "Your suppose to be at work."

He kisses me on the head. "I was distracted, so I told Sonny I had to go."

I smile. "Well, I'm glad your here."

"Me too." He smiles and then turns around seeing Elizabeth. "Oh, Um, Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi. Okay, if you could just lay her down right here, we'll get started."

I spread her black blanket across the bench and then lay her on top of it. Elizabeth pulls off her sock and the gives her a shot in the heel, making Austin scream and cry.

I look over at Jason, I can tell watching this is making him feel some pain too, just like me.

Elizabeth sticks the other heel and then places a band-aid, identical to the one on the other foot. As soon as Elizabeth moves away from the bench, Jason walks over and scoops Austin and the black blanket into his arms.

"Shh, Shh." He says planting kisses on her forehead.

I can tell Elizabeth is uncomfortable, the look on her face tells it all.

"Can we go?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Just stop by the front desk and they'll tell you when her next check up is."

I nod. "Thanks." and then follow Jason out the door.

**A/N: I promise next chapter I will have some Jason and Sam vs. Lucky and Elizabeth. I will explain all fighting and everything will start to get worked out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted it to be long, but I have other stories that need my attention too. Please Review and Thanks again.**

**P.S. Austin is four weeks old.**


	14. Choices

**Chapter Fourteen: Choices**

Jason's POV:

"There's extra formula if you need it, her diapers are right here." Sam says showing Carly everything in the diaper bag. "She has extra clothes if you need them."

"We'll be fine." Carly says holding Austin.

Sam smiled. "If she gets fussy, she likes to be read to. I put some books in here."

"It's only one night." Carly smiled. "Say bye to mommy and daddy."

Carly waved Austin's little hand, making her smile.

Sam and I both smother her with kisses.

"Go have fun." Carly says. "You guys need a night out."

"Thanks for watching her." I say kissing Austin again.

"It's no problem. Now go!" She smiles walking us out.

* * *

I could hear Sam breathing as she tiptoed out of the room and downstairs towards me. I quickly hid the phone that was in my hand and then hid myself.

Watching her from the corner of my eye, when she had her back turned, I made my move.

She squeals as I run towards her, picking her up and twirling her around. I smile trowing her over my shoulder, exposing her black lacy underwear, that she's wearing underneath my t-shirt.

She squeals my name a couple for times before I lay her down on the couch.

"What are you doing down here?" She smiles.

"Ordering food, I'm starving." I smile. "And I might have checked on Austin."

Sam smiles at me. "How is she?"

"Carly said she's already asleep."

We both look up hearing a knock at the door. "There's the food."

"I'll got get us a beer." She smiles getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

I watch her walk off, my white button up shirt, exposing her lacy black bra that she has on underneath and her underwear that the shirt barley covered. I smile to myself.

How could we have ever been apart?

I walk over to the door and open it handing out the money. I look up seeing Lucky and Elizabeth standing there.

Oh shit.

"What are you guys doing here?" I sigh.

My one night alone with Sam and they have to ruin it.

"We're going to finish our conversation." Lucky said walking in.

"Oh, well, by all means, come on in." I roll my eyes and shut the door.

"Jase, maybe we should take the food back upstairs with us." Sam says coming around the corner with two beers in her hands.

"Oh." She stops. "Your not Chinese food."

I shake my head, trying not to laugh at the expressions on Lucky and Elizabeth's face. Sam quickly sets the beers down and buttons up my shirt, but you can still see her black underwear.

"Sam, um, we didn't mean to interrupt." Elizabeth says.

"Really?" Sam smiles. "Could have fooled me... I'll be right back."

I nod as she disappears upstairs and then reappears a minute later with black leggings underneath the buttoned white shirt.

"So, where were we, oh yeah, you were telling me how you didn't mean to interrupt." Sam crosses her arms walking over and standing beside me.

"We need to talk." Lucky looks at me. "About Jake."

I nod. "Yes, Jake, My son."

"He's not Jason, I mean he is on paper, but Lucky is his dad. The only dad he knows." Elizabeth says.

"I know, and that's why I want joint custody. He deserves to know his real dad, his step-mom, and his sister." I tell her.

"Please don't do this Jason." She pleads.

"This will put him through a lot, and he's just a little boy." She looks at Lucky. "What if this was happening to you? What if someone wanted to take Austin away from you?"

"Don't talk about my child, mine and Jason's child." Sam snaps.

I take her hand, comforting her.

"This isn't fair to Jake either way, but he deserves to know who is father is." Sam says squeezing my hand.

"I agree." I say.

"Of coarse your going to agree with her!" Lucky yells. "You'll never take my son!"

"I'm not taking him, Lucky." I say calmly. "I just want him to know me. It's not like I'm asking for full custody."

"Your crazy, you know the judge would never give you full custody, your in the mob! You kill people for a living!" He yells again.

"Either you leave right now or I carry you out unconscious." I threat.

"Oh violence, is this what you want Jake to be around?" Elizabeth asks.

"Hey! We were having a quiet night at home until you and officer rage, here, came and ruined it." Sam yells. "This isn't violence, but if you want violence, I can show you violence, Elizabeth. The only thing that stopped me from kicking your ass at the charity benefit was my child and your out of luck because she's not here."

I watch Elizabeth back up and then I hear Sam mumble. "That's what I thought."

I walk to the door and open it up. "My lawyer will be in touch."

**A/N: Tell me what you think about the custody battle, do you think it's a good idea? I would have liked this chapter to have been up sooner, but the Holidays are always crazy and I'm sure they'll get even crazier. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading:) **


	15. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **

**I meant to post this sooner, but time has seemed to slip away from me this week. I'll update sometime next week, after I get all the Christmas decor and gifts put away. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas:) Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me.**

**Happy Holidays**

**Hannah**


	16. The Craziness that is our life

Chapter Fifteen: The craziness that is our life.

Jason's POV:

"Whoa, Whoa, careful." I say following behind Austin as she walks, unsteadly through our new house.

Her brown curls bounce as she picks up the pace.

I quickly stick my arms out, catching her before she does a face plant onto the hardwood.

I take a deep breath as I pick her up. "Your going to give me a heart attack."

She giggles. "Down, Dada, Down."

"Okay, okay." I laugh sitting her down.

I hear the door open and then hear Sam call. "Anyone home?"

"Mama! Mama!" Austin yells and then starts crawling in her direction.

Sam scoops her up and into her arms. "Hi, baby."

I walk up and kiss her on the cheek. "Get the things you needed for the rehearsal?"

She nods. "So, what did you two do all day?"

I smile. "Oh, you just watch." I look at Austin. "Austin, how old are you?"

She turns her blue eyes towards me. "Une." She says holding up one finger.

We both laugh, her miss pronouncing one made it that much cuter.

* * *

"Mik, Mik!" Austin yells through the church.

I look up as Austin lets go of my hand and starts walking in Micheal's direction. I wince when she almost falls, luckily Micheal caught her.

"Whoa kid." He smiles picking her up and kissing her on the head. "You scared me."

Austin giggles.

I smile and then turn my direction to Carly, who is asking me something.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I said, where's the honeymoon?" She smiles.

"Hawaii."

"Ah, very romantic."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you. If you don't mind."

She interupts me. "We will be happy to watch Austin."

I smile. "Thanks, we'll just be gone till Sunday."

Carly gives me a confused look. "Two days?"

"We have court on Monday." I say putting my hands in my jean pockets.

"Oh course, little miss Elizabeth has to ruin everything."

"I guess." I say.

"We can just keep Austin until court gets out on Monday."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Totally." She smiles and hugs me. "Who would have thought?"

"What?"

"That I would be babysitting your baby." She smiles.

I laugh a little. "It's a miracle."

* * *

I take a deep breath as the music plays and Sam starts to walk down the isle.

Wow.

I look her up and down, her fitted white strapless dress and her chocolate brown hair that is pinned up in curls brings a smile to my face.

_Hurry up! _I think to myself as the preacher takes his sweet time. God, _I love her so much._

Sam gives me a smile as I slid the ring on her finger and then she does the same.

A minute later my lips connect with hers as we have our first married kiss.

* * *

Sam's POV:

The Metro Court ballroom is decorated beautifully and as Jason and I walk through the doors and past the smiling guests, I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

As he leads me onto the dance floor I feel his hand tighten around mine. I wrap my arms around him and place my hands on the back of his neck. Jason smiles down at me and mouths, I love you.

"I love you too." I say moving one of my hands onto his face.

People start to join in with us, grabbing their partner and dancing to the slow music.

I look up at Jason and realize that he's looking at someone else, my eyes drift to where he is staring and I see Michael playing with Austin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I smile.

He looks down at me and smiles back. "Nothing, I was just watching Austin play."

I nod.

"Thank you." He says looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"For what?"

"For Austin, for sticking by me, and for giving me another chance." He says looking like he might shed a tear.

"You helped." I smile. "But your welcome."

He laughs a little. "I'll be right back."

He kisses me on the head and then walks through the huge crowd.

I stand there for a minute, wondering what he's doing and then I see him walking back to me with Austin in his arms.

I smile and then wrap my arms around both of them.

Standing on the dance floor, I truly have everything I will ever need. Jason and Austin.

A/N: Oh, my patient readers. I'm so sorry, this chapter is long over due and you'll be happy to know that my New Year's resolution is to update sooner and finish all my stories! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sad to say that there is only three more:(But they will be really good and I'm very excited to share them:) Hope you all had a great Holiday.

Hannah


	17. A courtroom full of surprises

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter has been keeping me up at night. The way I have chosen is the way I would like it to happen on the show, some people might not agree with me. I don't want to give anything away so I'm continuing this authors note at the bottom, enjoy...

Chapter Seventeen: A courtroom full of surprises.

Sam's POV:

I paced back and forth outside of the courtroom, the thirty minute break would be over soon and a decision would be announced.

After Diane made her case, a very well one I might add. Elizabeth's lawyer played the Jason's dangerous card and I think I even saw tears in Elizabeth's eyes. Fake tears

The judge said he had already made his decision, but had to confirm everything, DNA tests, statements from other people, that were given.

I look over at Jason, he looks calm and collected. He looks like he always does in stressful situations.

The minutes drag on and on until those double doors finally open and we all walk back in. Jason and I sit back down in our chairs behind Diane and wait for the answer.

Jason takes my hand and squeezes it a little.

The judge walks back into the court room and sits down, he puts on his glasses and opens up a folder.

My heart is beating so fast I think it's going to pop out of my chest.

The judge, a short, older, bald man cracks a smile.

"Well, this is certainly the most interesting case and most surprising that I've ever worked on." He said.

Jason looks at me and I give him a shoulder shrug.

I lift my hand to my mouth, implying that the judge had some alcohol while we were on the break.

Jason laughs.

Elizabeth looks over at us, her eyebrow raises and she makes a snooty face.

I give her the same look and laugh a little myself.

"Okay, let's get down to buisness." The judge clears his throat. "I have reviewed the DNA tests that Mr. Morgan and Mrs. Webber both gave, and it seems their has been some kind of mistake with the test later was taken over a year ago."

My mouth goes dry. Mistake, what Mistake?

"Jason Morgan and Jacob Martin Spencer are not father and son."

His words come out in slow motion, I want to ask him to repeat that, but I can't even talk.

"No relation at all." He said next.

I look over at Jason, he's staring straight ahead, his eyes beginning to water. He let's go of my hand and walks out of the courtroom.

I jump up and turn to Elizabeth, giving her a nasty look, but her face tells me that she had know clue. I still don't like her.

I run through the courtroom chasing after Jason, I follow him outside and around to an alley. He puts his back against the wall and slides down until he is sitting on the ground.

I walk up to him slowly, like a would had their been a hurt dog or cat laying in that alley.

I don't say anything I just sit down beside him, I hear him start to cry. Something I've seen only a handful of times is Jason Morgan, crying.

He looks at me with his red eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Jason." I say taking his face into my hand. "Why are you apologizing, not everything is your fault your not responsible for peoples actions or DNA tests, this isn't your fault."

"I put you through so much."

"Jason, for once think about yourself."

"How can he not be my son, Sam?" He asks me. "This whole time, I've been so guilty about not being around and now I find out he's not even mine."

"I know, Jason." I said with tears rolling down my face.

"I don't know what to do."

I look up at him. "What do you want to do?"

He looks straight ahead for a minute, thinking about my question.

Jason turns his head back towards me. "I want to go get Austin."

I give him a kiss on the cheek before we both got up.

* * *

Knocking at Carly's door, Jason looks better, but you can tell he's been crying.

She answers with a chipper. "Hey Guys, how'd it go?!"

Jason passes right by her without a hello or answer to her question, my eyes follow him into the living room while I tell Carly what happened.

We both walk into the living room, where Jason is standing.

"I'll go get Austin." Carly said giving Jason a sympathetic look.

"You okay?" I ask him.

I know the real answer, no.

He shakes his head. "Yeah."

"Dada! Dada!" I hear Austin rounding the corner, struggeling to get out of Carly's arms.

Carly lets her down as she wobbles over to Jason.

He scoops her up into his arms, wrapping her into a big hug.

"Daddy missed you so much." He said, bringing a tear to both mine and Carly's eye.

A/N Continued... So, there it is, the big shocker. Jason and Jake aren't father and son! I like this because Elizabeth is completely out of Jason and Sam's life, know more whiny Liz to ruin everything, thank God! You might be thinking Oh my God, WTF, but I really like the way I took the Jason/Jake storyline. I kept going back and forth, his son, not his son, but I went with my gut. I hope you liked it theirs going to be one more chapter. Please Review and thanks for reading.

Also, I won't update My Girl until I wrap this story up, but I should have the last chapter up by Friday night.


	18. Moving on with the Life I Love

Chapter Eighteen: Moving on with the Life I Love

Jason's POV:

I picked up Austin out of her highchair, sliding her pink jacket, and boots on her. She looks up at me with a smile.

"Hat" She says.

"Hat" I say back putting her pink hat on top of her brown hair.

Sam has already left for work and Austin kept saying "Park daddy."

I grabbed the diaper bag with my free hand-the other one holding Austin.

I hadn't been out of the house in over a week and I thought it was time to get some fresh air.

It was a little cold outside, but Austin didn't seem to mind. Getting out of the car she holds my hand and holds her pacifier with the other hand.

I stop for a second, seeing them. I watch Elizabeth, Jake, and Cameron for a second before I feel Austin tug on my hand.

"Park daddy." She says.

I swallow hard and then walk up to them.

"Jason, hi." Elizabeth says when she sees me.

"Hi." I say.

"I've been meaning to come and see you, but I didn't know..."

"It's okay." I say.

"Park daddy." Austin says again.

I bend down next to her and fix her hat. "Go play and daddy will be there in a minute."

She smiles and the tots off to the sand box. Her walking has really improved, but she still makes me nervous when she runs.

I turn my attention back to Elizabeth. She has Jake and Cameron standing beside her now.

"Cameron, take your brother to the car please." She says and the little boy does it without comment.

I watch the walk off.

"I guess you've heard." She says looking at me.

I stare at her. "I haven't been out much lately."

"We're moving." She says.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Lucky really misses his mom and I think we need a fresh start."

I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am."

I nod and then hear Austin yelling

"Daddy come pway."

I turn back to Elizabeth. "Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Bye Jason." She says before I walk over to the sandbox where Austin is playing.

**Two years later:**

"Daddy!" Austin yells, running into my arms.

I squeeze her tight and kiss her on the head. "Did you have fun at Aunt Carly's?"

"Oh yes." She beams. "We baked a cake!"

"Wow." I smile and pick her up.

"You ready to go see mommy?"

She nods.

I talk to Carly for a few minutes and then load Austin's overnight bag into the car and buckle her into her car seat.

Austin talks all the way up the elevator ride about her night at Carly's and asking three year old questions.

I knock on Sam's door and open it when I hear her say come in.

I watch Austin eyes light up.

"Mommy!" She yells running up to her bed.

"Hi sweetie!" She says hugging Austin with both her hands. "Did you have fun at Aunt Carly's?"

"Uh-huh." She answers.

"Where is he mommy?"

I watch Sam smile and then motion to the bassinet beside her bed.

I pick him up and into my arms, sitting down on the bed with Sam and Austin.

"This is Brett." I hear Sam say.

"Hi, Brett. I'm Austin." She says touching his blue hat.

She looks up at me. "He's tiny daddy."

I nod "That's why we have to be very careful."

She nods back and then pulls back her shoulder length brown hair and kisses him on the head.

"I love you." She whispers.

I fight back tears, and then look over at Sam whose not being so successful.

Thinking back at how Sam wasn't suppose to be able to get pregnant and now we have two beautiful, healthy children.

I think how lucky I am and that with all the mistakes I've made, this is not one of them. I wouldn't change anything that happened because now I have the most precious thing, a family that I love.

**A/N: I'm so sad that this is the last chapter, I love this story so much and I've grown to love Austin and Jason and Sam as parents! I am so sad that I've decided to do a sequel to this story in a few months, it will be Austin and Brett as teenagers and how Jason and Sam handle them. Thank you to everyone who has read this story beginning to end and gave me wonderful reviews. I hope you liked this last chapter and stay tuned for the sequel:) **


End file.
